Secretly Rouge, Sincerely Sookie
by The Princess of Pain
Summary: Sookie thinks about who she is as she get's ready for meeting the Sheriff of Bon Temps. Little AU. Really, I just replaced Bobby with Gambit. Rouge!Sookie
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Sookie, Rouge, and Anna-Marie make three.

Sookie stared at herself in the mirror, her brown roots now longer showing through her bleached blonde hair. Bleaching her hair was a chore, one she did not enjoy. She bared her teeth in the mirror, her whitened teeth nearly glinting. She had been back in Bon Temps for nearly 3 years and she still woke-up and thought she was still at the manor at times...

It had been hard to reinvent herself. But, she was glad that during the time she had been away she looked different. Her skin had gotten paler, the lack of exposure to the sun helping her for once. Her once clear green eyes had turned dark brown, a side effect from all the people in her head (or so the Professor said) and she had grown a rack. All that with bottle blonde hair made her seem like a completely different person. And even if people did remember little Anna-Marie Stackhouse and not Sookie, some of the Professors borrowed power took care of that.

Sometimes she missed being Anna-Marie. The sweet brunette who everyone liked and who had never been troubled by anything until she kissed a boy she loved and was never normal after. Because something called a mutation (another word for different, for wrong, for _freak_ ) had kicked in, and put him into a coma. A little girl who ran away from her Gran, and brother because for a few moments they looked at like she was a monster. Sookie shook her head. She was not Anna-Marie. She had faced too much to go back to bein' that innocent kid.

But Sookie wished she was Rogue again mostly. Rogue was strong, and had rose from the ashes of the for-mentioned Marie. Sometimes if she closed her eyes she could still imagine she was flying. She had beautiful in a way she had never been before, in a way that displayed her power and strength. Or, she was until she was stuck in the arm with a needle that contained a cure. Then Rogue was no more, and only Marie (poor little Anna-Marie, the freak of Bon Temps) was left. Marie had run and left a Team and a Swamp Rat behind because really, it was better (read: easier) that way, wasn't it? Even if she kept some of the powers she absorbed, the terror that she it would come back and hurt any of them, hurt Remy or Logan was a chance she wouldn't take. So, she left in the dead of night without so much as a goodbye.

But, she was right to leave. Her powers came back a week after she left, stronger and deadlier than ever. However, there was a silver lining to the bastardous curse that was her skin. She could control it now. Turn it off and off with a flick of her fucking wrist. Apparently, there was something in the cure that had lowered her walls, made it easier. She wanted to laugh at the irony that only after she had left her family had her powers become controllable.

Sookie felt wetness on her cheek and with a curse hurriedly wiped it away. She shook her head, ridding herself of her thoughts. It was no good to have an identity crisis. Marie and Rogue were remnants of the past. Tonight, she was simply Sookie. She straightened her dress in the mirror. She was going to Fangtasia with Bill and meeting the Sheriff. Hopefully, all would go well. She could find out who was killing people. But if anyone dared mess with hers, she'd brush her hand against theirs and protect what she had claimed.

 _A/N: Hey! I'd love to know what you thought of this. I think I'll consider adding to it (anyone want to see a Canadian with adamantium claws?) but only if you guys want me to. Let me know._

 _I am, therefore I spread,_

 _Pain_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Feral's and Fangmarks, also Mass Mind-Wiping

Disclaimer: I don't own X-men, or True-Blood.

Logan snorted as he entered the bar. It smelled like grease and wet dog to his oversensitive nose and he sneezed. Why the kid wanted to meet here of all places he had no idea. A redhead walked up to him, lust in her gaze. She puffed out her chest, and Logan raised an eyebrow.

"May I help you?" She asked, trying to purr the words but sounding like she had something in her throat. Logan nodded and she brightened for a moment.

"I'd like a seat please. And a beer would be great." She deflated and grabbed a menu before leading him to a corner

"Sookie will be along to take your order shortly." She snapped and sashayed away. Logan watched her walk away, not the least bit interested. Besides, if the ring on her finger meant anything then she shouldn't be flirting. A blonde walked up to him, and he stiffened as she entered his personal space. Her dyed blonde hair brushed across his face and tickled his nose as she set his beer on the table before moving away. He thought about lashing out at her, but caught sight of her face before that.

 _Rogue?_ He thought to himself, before sniffing to make sure. _Puberty hit you hard, kid. Or maybe you've always been like that, and your clothes covered you up._ Half of her skin was showing, what with the tiny shorts and tight form fitting tee shirt she was wearing. Logan felt the oddest urge to hand her his coat to cover herself up. He shook his head to rid himself of the thought and gestured for her to sit.

She sat down and flashed him a grin, her gapped tooth smile lighting up the dive bar. She cracked open a bottle of somethin' called true-blood before speaking.

"Hi, Logan." She greeted.

"Kid, why do you smell like death? Don't you know I get enough of that shit around Wade?" He groaned. Rogue only smiled at him and took a sip of her drink, trying to stifle her laughter. It really wasn't funny. Deadpool never left the mansion since Colossus and his student Teenage-Sonic something had invited him after he broke up with his girlfriend and yet somehow got himself killed on a regular basis despite the fact he never ever left said mansion. Logan was starting to suspect he got some cheap thrill from dying (or he knew it was Hell for Logan to smell rot constantly and thought it was hilarious) but still at this point it was getting ridiculous. Sure, he was dating Death (who was one hell of a hottie according to the Mercenary), but the smell of decay was getting to him. And who the fuck managed to die while getting toast anyway!? Even Logan, who had a metal skeleton had never electrocuted himself getting toast!

Marie must have picked up on his irritation, because she changed the subject.

"How's Remy?" She asked, happening to lighten the mood. Logan gave her a blank look and took a swig of his beer before responding.

"Missing you, I imagine. He's been lookin' for you, kid. Got down on his knees and begged me to tell him where you'd gone. You hurt the man, _Sookie_.' Logan growled, putting emphasis on her new name. Sookie fiddled with her bottle, peeling at the label absentmindedly.

"I didn't mean, to Logan. Surely you know that. But after everything that happened with Bobby and Kitty, can you blame me? I had already lost the man I loved once. Who was to say he wouldn't start looking at someone else? I thought fixing my skin was the issue, but Bobby left me anyway. Maybe I'm not meant for a relationship." She said, her words tapering off as she leaned back to avoid his eyes. The scarf she was wearing rose up with her neck and Logan's eyes narrowed at the twin marks on her neck that looked like vampire bites. She saw were he was looking and flushed, hurriedly fixing her scarf. _Too little too late, kid._ He thought before leaning forward.

"I swear to god that if you don't explain to me why there are marks on your neck that look suspiciously like vampire bite's, I will call Blade and we'll see what he thinks of this. How does that sound, _Sookie_?" He growled, his eyes darkening. She frowned, and took another sip of her drink.

"Hush now, Logan. It's my business, not yours. All you need to know is-" Logan cut her off again, snarling.

"I do think it's my business, Marie. You think just because you left the mansion that I don't care anymore? This denouncement didn't go both ways, Rogue!" He shouted, banging his fist on the table.

Her drink (that was on the edge of the table) started to fall and Sookie made a grab for it. It slipped through her fingers and smashed to the ground. All the patrons had turned at the sound of Logan's voice, and therefore all of them saw the bright red stain of her drink spread out on the floor. Whispers broke out ( _She was drinking some kind of synthetic blood?!_ What the hell had Rogue gotten herself into?) and she sighed before raising her hand.

Everyone froze except for her and a shocked Logan. She stood and with a glare towards Logan went to grab a broom. She grabbed a dustpan and started to sweep it up. Logan started to speak but when that blonde head whipped around he shut his mouth (he wasn't stupid, he knew Xavier's powers when he saw them). She finished sweeping up the mess and released the bar goers with a snap of her fingers. It was as though the argument had never happened.

"How? When-?" Logan stuttered, uncharacteristically lost for words. She gave him a smile that made his heart ache.

"Oh, Logan. Of course, my powers didn't go away. Why do you think I didn't stay?" She said sadly, pulling up her hand and brushing it against his. His skin buzzed with the familiar pull of her powers. She pulled away.

"It's still there. I can just barely control it now. I left to protect Remy, to protect you. I didn't need another Cody." She told him when he said nothing. "I can touch Bill, my boyfriend who's a vampire, because there's next to nothing to suck from him. I get the occasional knackering for blood, but a synthetic blood drink made for Vamps solves that." Sookie finished, playing with a piece of her hair as she awaited his reaction.

Logan blinked once. Then twice. He had just opened his mouth to speak when a man's voice rang out from the back of the bar.

"Sookie! Quit sitting on your ass and do something!" He yelled. She sighed and stood before turning to Logan.

"That's Sam. I have to go, Logan." She stated, shifting her weight. Logan stood too, and after a second of hesitation pulled her into a hug. He whispered something in her ear before throwing a twenty on the table and walking out. Sookie let out a quiet laugh before adjusting her scarf and walking into the kitchen.

Later, when Bill asks her why she smells like a were, she laughs as Logan's words echo in her ears.

"It doesn't change anything, Marie. Not for me, or that Cajun who you managed to make fall head over heels for you. You're still you." He had told her in a kind whisper, before asking in an even lower whisper, "Now can I please tell that boy where you are?"

And if a certain Cajun disappears shortly after Logan comes back to the manner, no one says anything (until Logan found out he had stolen his bike to leave. Then pandemonium broke out).

 _A/N: So, Remy is coming for Sookie! I think that's a goo place to leave off. More to come soon. Please review, I always love to hear reader's thoughts. Or PM me. Whichever. Till next time,_

 _I am, therefore I spread,_

 _Pain_


End file.
